Talk:Bloodstained armor
Item Bugged I heard this item was bugged and one only sees the benefits if they're under Arcane Conundrum or something. Is this correct? It would be useful to know how much casting time is decreased. Is it a fixed amount (like 1 second) or a percentage? --JoDiamonds 16:45, 23 October 2005 (EST) :Well, the language here is different from items that "Improve casting speed" those will cut the casting time in half, but since this has different wording, it is probably a different way. --Karlos 19:03, 23 October 2005 (EST) ---- Can someone please verify this note by an anonymous user: These boots do not currently give you the faster casting bonus (a bug that needs fixing). --Karlos 07:05, 28 October 2005 (EST) Item Fixed? The Guild Wars team seems to have fixed the boots. The new full text of the item description reads: "Casting speeds of spells that target corpses are decreased by 25%. (Minium: 1/4 Second)". In my testing I have found this to be true --ShichiNoBushi : na, they're as fixed as knight's armour !_! 02:34, 18 February 2006 (CST) ::The March 9th update has one of its items "Restored the functionality of Bloodstained Boots." Anyone had a chance to test this? --Barek 14:34, 10 March 2006 (CST) :::It does appear that the minion spells that I use are faster.-- thecount 07:10, 10 March 2006 (PST) ::::Does this just apply to corpse exploitation spells, or does it apply to other corpse-targetting spells like Restore Life and Vengeance? -- Gordon Ecker 09:35, 14 March 2006 (CST) :::::Very good question, have to try this asap :-) --Si Tacuisses 17:05, 14 March 2006 (CST) Category:Research needed Appearance It has the look of normal no modifer necormancer armor's boots from the armorer. Fissure / Obsidian Armor I didn't go by myself, but a friend of mine confimed me thoses boots exist in fissure version (Obsidian Armor). The crafting requierement are: 50 Tanned Hide Squares, 5 Monstrous Claw, 15 Ectoplasm, 15 Shards and 15000 gold. I'll try to verify later. --Horus 09:50, 18 May 2006 Moved? I don't really think this needs to be moved to Bloodstained Boots (art). Since all armor art styles in Factions can craft this set bonus for boots, it should fall under an armor function type, and not an armor art type. --24.250.248.144 09:07, 14 June 2006 (CDT) :This page is on droks and amnoon bloodstainted boots, thats just an art type. You can get boots in all skins in cantha soo :) — Skuld 09:25, 14 June 2006 (CDT) ::The art is Necromancer Tyrian Armor, crafting info have been moved over there. We need a'' article on the function, might as well recycle this one. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 09:52, 14 June 2006 (CDT) Location So where can you get these? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 195.137.120.79 (talk • ) 10 august 2006 09:59 (CDT). :droknar's Forge, any canthan armor crafter. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 10:03, 11 August 2006 (CDT) Stackable? I'd assume that the bonus (25% less casting time) stacks with weapon modifier casting time reduction if that reduction is triggered, but there is no mention of it either way in the article. I don't personally have a MM, or any necromancer character for that matter, and no available slots; so I can't test it myself. If it isn't already known can someone test to see if it does indeed stack on occasion, and if it is known can someone add it to the article? --Cynn 01:20, 29 January 2007 (CST) :Good question, I'm also curious if the insignia can be placed on another armor piece from Nightfall, but the original bloodstained boots from Proph. Basically, would Bloodstain Boots stack with a piece of nightfall armor with a bloodstained insignia in it? There must be some reason they cost so durn much, lol, and I guess it could just be drop rate? ::The bonus applied from the armor shouldn't stack, but Anet has been known to miss some things. - BeXor 02:50, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Non-Stacking I think the main page should spell out that you need only one such Insignia per armor set in Nightfall; having more than one piece with this insignia doesn't help at all. Oye 19:59, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Bloodstained armor Profession: Necromancer Campaign: Prophecies, Factions and Nightfall Bonus: Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% (Non-stacking) Insignia: Bloodstained Bloodstained armor is a Necromancer specific armor function that reduces the casting time of corpse exploitation spells. It is available for Prophecies, Factions, Nightfall and Core armors. Campaign Type Head Chest Arms Legs Feet Prophecies Inherent Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% Factions Nightfall Insignia Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% (Non-stacking) Core Inherent Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% Insignia Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% (Non-stacking) PvP Insignia Reduces casting time of spells that exploit corpses 25% (Non-stacking) (T/ ) 20:03, 26 March 2007 (CDT) So we can repeat the same info over and over, that it reduces casting time and is non-stacking, but we cannot even once mention that non-stacking means you only need one such piece. That may be obvious to a lot of folks and I know it to be true, but in fact reading the article made it less obvious, especially since it went on and one saying the same thing over and over. Failing this suggestion, I suppose you would argue that articles should never provide any info that a user can find elsewhere. Oye 22:00, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Chill out dude, I am just commenting that it says many times Non-Stacking, which should imply that one doesn't need an Insignia, or only needs one (based on campaign or if referring to Heroes). You state that "I suppose you would argue that articles should never provide any info that a user can find elsewhere" but there is no article called Non-Stacking, so I don't understand your argument. Furthermore, "we cannot even once mention that non-stacking means you only need one such piece". Who is We? This is Wiki. If you feel the change is merited, then you can go ahead and add it yourself. No one is in a position to stop you. If they disagree, they'll just revert it; then you can talk to them about it. (I wouldn't revert it.) This is the Talk page, and you wanted discussion apparently, so I commented. It was entirely your choice to take it so negatively. (T/ ) 22:08, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::Stacking. Write an article about Non-stacking if you wish, and link to it in all the function articles. These articles are not the place for a glossary entry. - BeXor 09:32, 27 March 2007 (CDT) Crafting requirements does anyone happen to remember the cost and materials to craft them in Drok's before the insignia system? Please post a reply on my talk page. Thanks! RoseOfKali 03:23, 20 September 2007 (CDT)